


don't forget

by VenomQuill



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Don't forget, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: Don't forget...





	don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddhnv12

He blinked slowly, wearily. He hadn’t taken a moment to sort through his thoughts before a shock of fear coursed through him. His head swiveled back and forth, but his wide eyes gained nothing from the tasteless, cold blackness.

_“When the light is running low…”_ the song drowned in the silence, its lyrics left unheard.

“Where… where am I…?” His shrill voice echoed through the vast emptiness.

_“And the shadows start to grow…”_

He shut his eyes tight, trying to summon the smells and sights and sounds he’d grown accustomed to. The voices of fear and hate rang in his mind, and the smell of pollen and blood stung his nose. The cold, the mystifying cold, seeped into his very being.

_“And the places that you know…”_

His eyes flew open, but to no avail. “Hello…? Anyone…? Is… is anybody out there…?” Tears gleamed in his sightless eyes. “Someone?! Anyone?! _Can anyone hear me?!_” his voice became a scream.

_“Seem like fantasy.”_

Tears rolled down his warm cheeks. “It’s dark,” he whimpered. “It’s so dark here.”

_“There’s a light inside your soul…”_

He bowed his head. “Someone, anyone, if you can hear me…”

_“That’s still shining in the cold.”_

He stared in the direction of the ground. “Say something… please…”

_“With the truth, the promise in our hearts…”_

Not even the slightest echo kept the boy’s words company.

_“Don’t forget. I’m with you in the dark.”_

A long, quiet whine built up in the boy’s throat until finally he broke down. Tears drippled down his face, sputtering on his lips and diluting the snot oozing from his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> _...I'm with you in the dark._
> 
> Based on the credits song "Don't Forget" as well as an unused string of dialogue from an unknown entity.


End file.
